


Parque de Ottery St. Catchpole

by ferporcel



Series: Nunca a Sós [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione contempla sua vida depois que seu filho mais novo vai para Hogwarts. Pode um encontro de vinte anos atrás influenciar suas decisões?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parque de Ottery St. Catchpole

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ottery St. Catchpole Park](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389390) by [ferporcel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel). 



> **Disclaimer:** Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.  
>  **Beta reader:** BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!
> 
> Embora esta one-shot possa ser lida independentemente, você vai entender melhor se ler “Floresta de Dean” primeiro. *assobia distraidamente enquanto espera* Certo, agora, aproveite! :0)
> 
>   
> 

Já estava escurecendo. Hermione sabia que não deveria estar sentada num balanço no parque da vizinhança. Todas as crianças que mais cedo estiveram brincando e rindo e falando alto umas com as outras tomaram seus caminhos, seguindo um pai ou irmão mais velho para casa. Ela tinha saudades de seus filhos.

As férias de verão foram uma alegria. Rose e Hugo tinham temperamentos completamente diferentes, o que fazia da convivência com eles uma experiência barulhenta e às vezes difícil, mas mesmo que jamais admitisse para eles, Hermione adorava até o som das discussões. Era prova da presença deles ali, com ela. Lar.

Este ano Hugo fora para Hogwarts também. Ela já estava com saudades dele. Esses dois dias com apenas ela e Rony em casa mostraram como seria solitário sem o filho por perto. Hermione temera este momento desde a partida de Rose há dois anos. Ela soube na época que seria só uma questão de tempo até ser forçada a admitir que seu casamento não era o que esperara.

Não havia nada de errado com a sua vida, sério. Ela tinha um emprego respeitável no Ministério da Magia; tinha dois filhos adoráveis e inteligentes que ela amava mais que tudo na vida, e tinha um marido respeitável que a amava e era um bom pai, mas com quem ela não tinha muito em comum. Entretanto, ter coisas em comum com o marido não era para ser crucial, certo? O que realmente importava era o amor e o respeito que tinham um pelo outro, não é?

A próxima pergunta que tinha que fazer a si mesma, ela ainda não estava preparada para reconhecer. Porém, seu coração já pesava com a idéia subconsciente de que ela não amava Rony o bastante para compensar por suas diferenças.

Uma brisa leve atingiu seu rosto, e Hermione deixou-se banhar, fechando os olhos e permitindo balançar-se levemente. O som do ranger das correntes e o suave farfalhar das folhas eram calmantes, e ela deixou a mente esquecer o turbilhão de pensamentos perturbadores que tivera ultimamente.

— Tarde agradável para um passeio no parque. 

Hermione deu um gritinho de susto, pulando em pé e virando-se para encontrar o dono daquela voz grave. Ela não acreditaria nos seus ouvidos se não tivesse a confirmação visual, e mesmo assim, aquilo era impossível. Alto, pálido, nariz grande e curvado, cabelo escorrido — mesmo que não totalmente preto —, olhos intensos e impossivelmente escuros — mesmo que com rugas nos cantos... Definitivamente, uma alucinação.

— Você está velho — ela disse mais para si mesma que para o homem atrás do balanço. Aquela simples admissão fez a teoria da alucinação menos provável. Ela ficou ali, paralisada de choque.

— Você sempre teve um dom para dizer o óbvio.

_Sem dúvida que é ele! Ele! Severo Snape! Mas isso é impossível!_

Hermione moveu uma mão trêmula para sua boca aberta, estendendo a outra para agarrar a corrente do balanço. Ela deu um passo curto na direção daquele fantasma que parecia bem sólido, parando ao lado do balanço. O vento mudou de direção, e nele, Hermione podia sentir o cheiro da grama recém orvalhada, com um toque de tecido limpo em pele quente, embora ela não soubesse como aquilo era possível.

Ela tirou vagarosamente a mão da boca e levou-a em direção a ele, esperando seu toque cair no vazio. Hermione arfou quando encontrou músculos fortes e sólidos sobre o ritmo de um coração que batia.

— É mesmo você. Não sei como isso é possível, mas é mesmo você! Ai meu Deus, vinte anos! Nós fizemos um velório para você. Tem uma lápide nos jardins de Hogwarts com o seu nome! Eu vi você mo...

Um dedo calejado atravessou os seus lábios, silenciando-a. Eles olharam um para o outro, Hermione procurando respostas e Severo procurando tudo que fazia de Hermione quem ela era.

— Eu não vim aqui para discutir a minha morte — ele disse depois de um tempo.

Pela sua mão, Hermione sentiu as palavras reverberarem no peito dele. O dedo que a silenciava deslizou vagarosamente de seus lábios, esfregando de leve. Ela permaneceu em silêncio.

— O menino foi para Hogwarts.

Foi uma afirmação que pegou Hermione de surpresa, confundindo-a a princípio. _O quê?_

Snape pareceu notar sua confusão e acrescentou:

— O seu Weasley. Ele está em Hogwarts agora.

— Hugo — Hermione disse, percebendo sobre quem Snape falava. _Mas..._ — Você conhece o Hugo?

Ele ignorou sua pergunta. 

— Ele não está aqui no parque com você — Snape continuou.

— Prof... — Hermione começou, mas mudou de idéia. — Sr. Snape, eu...

Ela foi interrompida desta vez. 

— Severo — ele lhe disse. — O nome é Severo.

Havia um brilho nos olhos dele, o que a fez repetir: 

— Severo. 

Será que os olhos dele já mostraram alegria antes? Ela não se lembrava, e aqueles olhos eram algo que ela jamais esquecera.

Quando ela não disse mais nada por um momento, a expressão dele mudou, e ele pareceu preocupado. 

— Talvez você devesse se sentar — ele sugeriu e cobriu sua mão ainda no peito dele com uma dele, guiando-a.

Quieta, ela seguiu a vontade dele e sentou-se no balanço de novo. Olhou fixamente para as mãos deles, observando e sentindo-o acariciar as costas da sua com o dedão, quente. Hermione respirou fundo e levantou os olhos para o rosto dele.

— Por que vinte anos? — ela perguntou.

Ele continuou a mover o dedão sobre a mão dela, observando seu rosto na luz vermelha do sol poente. Finalmente, ele respondeu:

— Você não precisou de mim antes.

_E agora eu preciso?_ — Hermione concluiu pela resposta dele. _Eu preciso dele? Do Snape?_ Ela apertou a mão dele suavemente. Era bom. Isso era bom e certo. Sim, ela precisava dele.

Hermione pegou a outra mão dele, sem saber como tinha tanta certeza das palavras que estava para dizer, mas elas eram verdadeiras: 

— Eu senti sua falta — ela sussurrou. 

_Como eu pude sentir a falta dele quando eu nunca realmente o conheci?_

_Mas eu senti; eu senti a falta dele._

Hermione olhou para cima e o encontrou sorrindo. Não era um sorriso que mostrava os dentes, mas um sorriso mesmo assim. Um sorriso que a fez perceber que mesmo o pouco que ela sabia dele parecia ainda menos agora. Também a fez querer conhecê-lo mais que antes. Ela devolveu o sorriso.

— Como você sabia que eu não precisava de você antes? — ela perguntou. — Não ache que eu esqueci o que você fez; todas essas perguntas que estão correndo soltas na minha cabeça, Severo — ela brincou, mas o sorriso deixou seus lábios. — Eu achei que você tinha morrido. Senti minha fé fraquejar quando você caiu. Pedi pela sua segurança todos os dias depois daquela noite... Rezei para que você tivesse uma chance de viver.

— Você tinha os seus amigos — ele respondeu. — Tinha o Weasley — ele acrescentou; a expressão dele agora de volta à seriedade normal.

— Ainda tenho — ela disse para a grama sob seus pés.

— Tem? — ele perguntou, obviamente duvidando da sua afirmação.

Ela levantou os olhos para o rosto dele com o que ela esperava que fosse indignação e não a dor que sentia surgir com suas dúvidas. 

— O que você sabe sobre mim? — ela perguntou irritada, deixando a frustração aparecer na sua voz.

Hermione libertou suas mãos e levantou-se, dando a volta no balanço e agarrando as correntes com força. Olhando brava para ele, ela acusou:

— O que você pode saber da vida nestes últimos vinte anos? Sobre a _minha_ vida? Você é um fantasma!

Ele sustentou seu olhar com paciência e calma. Ela queria bater nele.

— Você sabe que não sou. — Os olhos dele queimavam nos seus.

Hermione soltou as correntes e deu as costas para ele, esfregando o rosto cansado com as mãos. Ela tinha vontade de chorar de desespero, de alívio, de tristeza, de alegria... Uma mão quente desceu sobre as suas costas.

— Suas preces foram atendidas — ele disse. — A Nagini não me matou. Eu estava imune ao veneno dela e curei-me quando o choque passou. — A voz dele era suave na brisa leve. — Você me salvou.

Hermione se virou para olhar para ele em questionamento.

— Na floresta, naquele inverno — ele explicou. — Hermione, eu teria recebido a morte de bom grado se aquela noite não tivesse acontecido. Eu tinha certeza que ninguém se importava — o sussurro dele a envolveu — até que você se importou.

— Nós nos importávamos. — Hermione colocou os braços ao redor dele, tentando reassegurá-lo.

— _Você_ se importou, não eles. Eu voltei por você e somente você. — Ele tomou sua cabeça entre as mãos, fazendo-a olhar para ele. — Você estava lá por mim, e agora estou aqui por você. — Os lábios dele desceram sobre os seus para um toque suave. — Tome o que precisa de mim.

Hermione fechou os olhos na onda de calor daquele convite sussurrado. Tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era no que sentira aquela noite na floresta, beijando este homem, confortando-o. _Será que eu posso sentir aquilo novamente?_ Seus lábios já estavam tocando os dele. _Será que eu posso sentir novamente?_ Ela pressionou sua boca na dele, determinada a tentar.

Severo respondeu o beijo, dando-lhe provas do que ela achou que eram feitos apenas de memórias enfraquecidas e sonhos. Até mesmo depois do final da guerra e da participação dele em sua vida, Hermione não se esquecera da sensação daqueles lábios, do gosto daquela boca, da sensação daqueles braços quando a puxavam para mais perto. E ela estava _sentindo_ novamente. 

Os lábios deles se separaram, e seus olhos permaneceram fechados. Hermione estava quase certa que aquilo não estava acontecendo, que estava sonhando e logo acordaria para uma vida de torpor. Ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele, querendo que o subir e descer da respiração a embalasse num sono eterno. Ela deslizou uma mão das costas por sobre o peito dele, finalmente encontrando pele no pescoço.

Pele com cicatriz.

Hermione forçou os olhos a se abrirem para olhar para as marcas de presas que estava traçando com a ponta dos dedos.

— Isto é real, Hermione.

Aquilo fez uma lágrima rolar pelo seu rosto. Ele beijou seu caminho molhado, terminando com um beijo terno em seus lábios. Ela devolveu a ternura dele, beijando-o com mais firmeza, precisando senti-lo mais solidamente contra o seu corpo.

Ele beijou sua testa em seguida. 

— Estou completamente de volta para você e somente para você. — Ele deu um passo para trás e observou seu rosto. Ele deve ter gostado do que viu porque sorria novamente, uma visão estranhamente bonita.

Estava quase escuro agora, e a expressão dele perdia clareza com cada passo que ele dava para longe dela.

— Um desejo irrecusável de dar uma volta no parque vai me atingir neste mesmo dia na semana que vem — Severo lhe disse, e com aquilo ele se foi, deixando-a encarando uma fileira de árvores. 

Um calafrio correu sua espinha com a brisa gelada, trazendo-a de volta ao presente. Ela tinha uma semana para entender que peça o destino estava lhe pregando. Ela suspirou e limpou o rosto das silenciosas lágrimas caídas. Severo Snape — _Severo Snape!_ — viera lhe lembrar que, se ela quisesse uma saída, ela tinha opções a considerar agora.

Hermione começou seu caminho de volta para casa, e mesmo que não admitisse ainda, ela já sabia que daria um passeio no parque na semana seguinte.

**Author's Note:**

> Quero agradecer a Annie Talbot, que betou a versão original em inglês, e a Subversa, que fez sugestões para que tudo ficasse perfeito no final. Não posso deixar de agradecer também a Clau, a Shey, a Vivvi e a Roxane pelos pitacos na tradução. Ah, e a BastetAzazis, que eu agradeço novamente pela betagem. Obrigada!


End file.
